Those Bennet Sisters
by Jewell Trim
Summary: There is a reason why these five sisters are still single, and it isn't because they don't attract men to themselves. When Darcy gets a request to join his friend to a concert at a bar, neither are prepared to be struck by Cupid's scheming arrows. Unfortunate for them, the girls all seem to be immune to the arrow's spell.
1. NO

**A/N: As far as I'm concerned, this story with this song wanted to be written. I'm not sure I am the first to write this, but if I'm not, forgive me for messing up your groove. Every time I listen to this song, I hear Elizabeth talking to Darcy.**

 **(Reuploaded. Not sure why the formatting keeps messing up)**

Darcy was in no way in good humor as he stood off to the side of the bar. His good friend Charles had chosen it because it was rumored that there was an attractive girl group that was singing tonight. No doubt Bingley had only heard the words 'attractive girls' and he was sold.

Preparing to drag Charles away from any unsavory characters or gold-digging women, Will resolved himself to his task and followed his friend inside.

The music was loud, canceling out what the singers were saying unless you were really close to the stage. The bar wasn't full, which made the whole thing even more pitiable and didn't speak to the performers' abilities.

As the groups continued to come up and sing, Darcy had to concede that as the hour drew later, more people began to show up.

What he heard above even the awful music that he was forced to listen to with the latest performers, was the laughter of a young woman.

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head to see whom it was.

Five women, all young, ranging from their mid-twenties to late teens. They were supposedly greeting friends before splitting up to go their separate ways. Darcy wondered if they were friends. They didn't seem that way by how they almost immediately separated into their own groups.

The concept of carpooling wasn't lost on him, though he was the one usually to pick up his cousin or Charles when they were going to hang out.

A hand on his shoulder had Darcy jerk his head around to see Charles had found his way back to him.

"Did you see her? Tell me you saw her," Charles called over the music. He smelled of alcohol, but Darcy wasn't too worried that his friend would drink too much.

"To whom are you referring to?"

Charles gave a groan, "Can't you drop the formal talk just for tonight. It's already hard to understand you when I'm not drinking."

Darcy gave a small smile and shook his head at his friend's complaining.

"How you miss her though, she's like the most beautiful girl in the whole room!" Charles quickly moved on.

This only slightly piqued Darcy's interest enough for him to give the room a quick glance.

There was a young blonde woman who was smiling with two brunettes, one young while the other looked close to her thirties. He must've spotted her correctly because Charles was also looking at her.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Figuring his friend wanted an agreement more than his actual opinion, Darcy conceded that she was pretty.

It apparently was an underwhelming response to Bingley who just gawked up at him.

"Well I'll leave you to your opinion, I'm going to go see if I can get her name. Maybe even her number," the last part was said with a roguish grin before moving away.

"Perhaps it would be better if I accompany you," Darcy offered. Talking to shallow women was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to be near his friend in case he needed rescuing.

"Better stay her, Darce. Sorry, but I don't need you scaring any ladies off with your glare."

"Glare?" Darcy furrowed his brows even more, not even aware of how unapproachable he looked.

Bingley clapped his older friend on the shoulder before moving away.

Will was standing by himself for about five minutes before Bingley returned with a weak smile.

"In a relationship?" Darcy asked, guessing a lady that pretty was already taken.

"No actually. She said she wasn't looking to start a relationship with a guy from a bar. She was polite in her refusal though. Her friend and sister were too. The younger sister I couldn't help but feel she was leading the set down to be less harsh."

"Well, it is better this way. In the end, you'll find the right woman, and she definitely won't be found in a bar."

"I asked her for a dance at the end of the night. They do some slow songs for partner dances. At that point, I was sure her sister was about to suggest that they were leaving before that. I beat her to it by offering you as a partner for a dance. So -"

"No. I'm not standing up with some woman all because you want to get with her sister. Charles, there are plenty of other women who are far less complicated."

"Well, I want this one. Come on, be a wingman for once."

"If you really want a wingman tonight you would've been better off with your brother-in-law," Darcy scoffed.

"It's just one dance. Come on, I'll owe you one."

Darcy mulled over the idea in his head then turned to find his prospective dance partner.

"Which is she?"

Charles gave a huge grin and then pointed her out, "The brunette standing next to Jane, the blonde one. The shorter brunette."

Darcy spotted her and had to agree that Charles's description was accurate. She was short and a brunette. To Charles, she would've been about four inches shorter than him. Up against Darcy, she'd be at least _seven_ inches shorter. He'd be able to see clear over her head. To dance with someone so much smaller than himself made him think he was dancing with his kid sister.

Darcy could only think about his toes being stepped on, no conversation and awkward closeness with a complete stranger.

As much as he wanted to be Charles's 'wingman', he wasn't about to degrade himself to such a task.

"I'm sorry but I will not be able to do this one for you. I might be willing to perform the duty of wingman, but I am unable to lower myself to 'babysitter'."

"Babysitter? She's at _least_ twenty surely," Charles frowned, "She's older than your sister by several years I'm sure. You probably can't tell from this distance. Maybe if you actually meet her-"

"I'm sure the woman, Jane will not hold you accountable of your friend. Therefore, you can console yourself that you have played the role of chivalry and leave it that."

Bingley sighed and walked back to the bar to refresh his drink.

Will had only followed his friend's movements with his eyes when he caught the eye of the young sister that he had rebuffed. She was staring right at him with a fire in her eyes that it made Darcy wonder if she had heard what he had said to his friend. He had to speak loud enough for his friend to hear him over the music, but he didn't think it was loud enough to be heard by others that weren't near their vicinity.

Eventually, the eye contact broke and she went away with her sister Jane.

After the last performance, Darcy and even Bingley were surprised to see five women come up on stage. There were no instruments. They were only holding microphones except for the two women the men recognized.

"Darcy look, Jane's one of the five women," Charles stated the obvious.

Apparently, they were here to see these women. Darcy wondered just how good they were because the crowd which was thin at the beginning of the night was packed. Charles pulled his friend closer to the front so they had a good spot.

"You guys a fan of the Bennet girls?" asked the man beside them, "Jim Goulding. I've known the sisters since we were kids."

"They're all very pretty," Charles offered.

"That they are. Shame none of them are dating."

"What do you mean?" frowned Charles.

Jim chuckled, "Let's just say if you can get a Bennet sister to lower her standards and actually date, you'd have accomplished something that no man has ever succeeded in doing ever."

This gained Darcy's interest slightly, "So what do they sing?"

"They do covers and end their performance with an original. Mary writes the music while Lizzie does the lyrics."

"And Jane sings?" asked Charles.

"They all sing," Jim grinned, "Just watch."

Darcy listened as the childhood friend identified each sister for them before the announcer introduced the girls. There were cheers all around before the lights went out and they went quiet.

The lights dimmed until it was a spotlight on just Jane as she lifted her mic.

"I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet

How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me

But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak..."

The lights then came back on and all five sisters were now visible.

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Lizzie lifted her mic next,

"My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

All of them joined in again,

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Lizzie made stop motion with her hand and then an 'x' with her arms.

My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Catherine stepped up next, fanning herself as if she were flattered,

"First you gonna say

You ain't runnin' game,

Thinkin' I'm believing every word

Call me beautiful,

So original,

Telling me I'm not like other girls"

Lydia came up next, doing a little jig,

"I was in my zone

Before you came along,

Now I'm thinking maybe you should go

Blah, blah, blah,

I be like "Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Mary sang next,

"All my ladies, listen up

If that boy ain't giving up

Lick your lips and swing your hips

Girl, all you gotta say is..."

They each posed for their line as they went down before singing the last part together,

"My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Lydia then broke from the group with Catherine, each starting on opposite sides of the stage and crossing each other's path as they sang together,

"My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Lizzie was next and Darcy noticed how her eyes were staring directly at him as she sang,

"Thank you in advance,

I don't wanna dance (nope)

I don't need your hands all over me

If I want a man,

Then I'mma get a man

But it's never my priority"

Jane switched places with her sisters,

"I was in my zone,

Before you came along,

Don't want you to take this personal

Blah, blah, blah,

I be like "Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

Mary once again sang her lines encouraging the audience to sing along which they did,

"All my ladies, listen up

If that boy ain't giving up

Lick your lips and swing your hips

Girl, all you gotta say is..."

The five sisters sang and posed for each line then when they repeated the chorus they switched to a different pose.

My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling

("Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No")

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling

("Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No")

All my ladies, listen up

If that boy ain't giving up

Lick your lips and swing your hips

Girl, all you gotta say is...

My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

My name is "No"

My sign is "No"

My number is "No"

You need to let it go

You need to let it go

Need to let it go

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No"

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling untouchable, untouchable

I'm feeling

"Nah" to the "Ah" to the "No", "No", "No", "No"

Darcy just stared, unable to divert his eyes away from the performance. The song was something he heard his sister sing while she was wearing her headphones. He never heard the original but was happy that it was a song basically telling guys she wasn't interested in them. If she could sing these lyrics then perhaps she'd be able to say it in real life when an unfavorable guy tried hitting on her.

To have the song which he had liked hearing his sister sing to herself become not only a warning to 'BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM US' by these girls and say that not only were they not interested, but that the dance he had refused to stand up with this Lizzie was thrown back into his face and that his hand was never wanted in the first place. The lyrics now bore into him more so than before. Darcy couldn't help but feel like it was a challenge. He was a man, one that many women wanted. This Lizzie thought she was too good for him! It made him scoff.

"That's interesting. I've heard them sing this song before. Jane usually sings the first verse. Wonder why they changed it," Jim questioned out loud.

Charles happily listened to the rest of the performance of the ladies to, later on, dance with the eldest sister. Darcy only stood to the side of the room where he started that night. This time, however, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain short brunette.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this piece. I couldn't get the story out of my head until I wrote it down. The girls as sings who don't need a man and are happy single just needed to be a thing. At least for me.**

 **The song belongs to its original composure and singer Meghan Trainor. Love her songs.**


	2. ME TOO

**A/N: To the 1st Guest who informed me about the formatting error. Thank you!**

 **To the 2nd Guest who wrote the long complaint. The only way this can be fixed is if you either don't wake up and read cause you aren't at all nice in the morning. That or just don't read my stories. I'm not a writing or English Grammar major. It's actually Art. I can only offer creativity and new ideas. So instead of taking this as a rude comment and taking it to heart, I'll laugh like Lizzie. After dealing with harsh comments about my work and finally being brave enough to write again, I won't stop because of you. Stop trolling and be a beta if you hate me work so much.**

 **I don't want to disable guest from writing reviews because they have their rights too. Go away or be actually helpful.**

There was one thing to be certain of in the morning of the Bennet girl's house. Time in the bathroom was a battlefield. Even with two bathrooms, there would still be one person not able to get to a shower or mirror.

For this very reason, they decided to work out a schedule that benefitted everyone.

Lizzie, Mary, and Kitty were always the first ones up, then Jane with Lydia waking up last.

Mary and Kitty always felt the middle children's luck of not receiving as much attention as their sisters. It was what made them close.

"Last night was kind of fun," Kitty began, brushing her teeth.

Mary rolled her eyes, "If you consider being in a stuffy room and watching Jane get hit on again."

"You know I still don't understand why she wanted me to switch verses of the opening song by Meghan Trainor."

"Either he was a nice guy and she was trying to be polite, or..."

Kitty's eyes bulged and her mouth still filled with toothpaste fell open. She had to spit and rinse out her mouth before she could speak.

"You think she might like him? Like for real?" Kitty frowned and looked in the mirror, "Who would've thought she could find her Prince Charming in a bar."

"That's why Lizzie isn't convinced he's the one," Mary murmured as she concentrated on putting in her contacts.

"I think she's just pissed with what the guy's friend said. Heck, I would be too. Forget waiting to sing, I'd throw a beer in his face so he can smell for the rest of the night."

The two ladies laughed at that until Lizzie walked in with a raised eyebrow.

Mary went back to pulling her hair into a ponytail while her younger sister curled her partially wavy locks.

"Shall we sing this morning?" suggested Lizzie.

"We'd wake up the others," Kitty warned, looking at her sister through the reflection of the mirror.

Lizzie grinned, "The more the merrier."

She walked over to the speaker pill and plugged in her phone, scrolling down to the morning song they loved to sing.

As the music started up, Kitty began bobbing her head and running her fingers through her hair. Mary fastened the cross she wore around her neck.

"Ow!" Lizzie shouted, picking up her brush to use as a microphone.

"Who's that sexy thang I see over there?", Kitty pointed towards her reflection, "That's me, standin' in the mirror"

"What's that icy thang hangin' 'round my neck?

That's gold, show me some respect (oh ah)" Mary sang fingering her cross before putting her hands into a praying position, "I thank God every day"

"uh huh," Lizzie nodded, singing back up.

"That I woke up feelin' this way," Kitty danced.

"uh huh"

"And I can't help lovin' myself," Kitty wagged her finger, "And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh"

Mary playfully pushed her sister aside to stand fully in front of the mirror, "If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

Kitty, hip bumped her sister to take her place, fluffing her hair as she smiled at herself in the mirror, "If I was you, I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too

I'd wanna be me too"

Lydia came in, looking a little disheveled from sleep as just the music played before the next verse started up, "I walk in like a dime piece. I go straight to VIP. I never pay for my drinks,"

She sat on the closed toilet as if it were her throw as Lizzie and Mary pretended to hand her glasses of expensive drinks and a menu instead of it really being the mouth rinsing cup and a magazine. Soon they all moved to pretend to follow Kitty as she sang.

"My entourage behind me. My life's a movie, Tom Cruise. So bless me, baby, achoo! And even if they tried to, they can't do it like I do."

"I thank God every day," Mary cheered.

"uh huh," all the other girls were now doing back up.

"That I woke up feelin' this way"

"uh huh"

"And I can't help lovin' myself," Kitty finished, "And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh."

Lydia began hogging the mirror, a little more aggressive than her sisters, "If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and decided to hip check her youngest sister out of the way, "If I was you, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too

"Ow!" Kitty sang loudly.

They continued on singing to the final repeat was over. They all giggled like they were little girls before the fight for the bathroom finally began.

Lizzie frowned in confusion. Normally Jane would join them for their morning song.

'A boast of self-confidence' her older sister called it.

She moved through the house of their old childhood home. The need to not look into the empty bedroom of their parents always left a stabbing pain to her heart as she walked by.

They had both past away in an accident during their anniversary. The girls had all been devastated at hearing the news. It was what brought them closer than before and the need to look out for each other. Men were considered a distraction unless he was 'the one'.

The girls all promised to be each other's accountability partners to make sure they weren't taken in by shallow men. Work and earning money to keep the house and car were what was important now. Not dating.

Lizzie finally made it to her older sister's room and she knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

Jane was lying in bed looking at her phone.

"Jane? You didn't join us this morning."

It was not an accusing tone, just one of confusion.

"Sorry. I got distracted," Jane said guiltily.

"Distracted?"

Lizzie plopped down on the foot of the bed while her older sister pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I was texting...Charles... from the bar last night."

Lizzie just stared at her sister for several seconds in shock before she finally was able to say something, "What?!"

 **A/N: Song of the day is also Meghan Trainor 'Me Too'. She is probably one of my favorite singer right now.**

 **I don't mean to steal her work, just promote it a little :)**


	3. Bust Your Windows

**A/N: Well I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting you to still be here. Not sure how I feel about that to tell the truth. I guess I should thank you for your candor, though you have as much tact in your delivery in such advice is as well executed as Darcy's first proposal. Thanks for saying my story had potential. Yeah, I've written more stories with more thought going into them. I guess not giving my full effort into writing this is what you are referring to. This was an impulse story though.**

 **I'm probably not the only one who likes praise, and I guess I've grown used to getting only that. I do get helpful ones though on occasion. Some a little more kind while others rude. You might say I have an ego I guess after writing for a couple of years. Honestly, I was receiving some negative feedback from longtime readers and it caused a writer's block for weeks. This was my attempt to gain a 'win' and boost myself up again because I was devastated.**

 **I'm not sure about others, but I don't want to disable guest from speaking.**

So overcome with shock by her older sisters confession, Elizabeth couldn't speak for a full two minutes before she found her voice again.

"When did this happen? I didn't even see you get his number. What happened to not settling for guys at bars and sleazebags?!"

Jane did her best not to laugh out loud as her favorite sister and closest friend began pacing the small room in agitation.

"If you must know exactly when, it was while you were dragging Lydia away from the bar. To answer your last question, it's not like we're dating or anything. Only talking for now. Besides, I honestly think he isn't a 'sleazeball'."

Elizabeth plopped herself down on Jane's bed and turned her body towards her, "Are you sure this isn't just your niceness speaking? Do you really believe he's a good guy and that his intentions are good?"

"I won't know unless I find out," Jane shrugged before crawling across her bed to sit right next to her sister and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Our promise still stands, and until I meet my Prince Charming, I shall guard my heart."

Elizabeth could only sigh in resignation, "Just allow me to have the second swing at him after you smack him if he does actually turn out to be your average shallow man."

"Deal," Jane chuckled, and the two hugged.

Darcy wanted to spin on his heels and escape almost as soon as he entered the building.

He had to stop letting Charles talk him into doing things and going to places.

Today he found himself accompanying Charles to a dance studio for lessons for an upcoming social event. The gala was apparently one of the top events held at the Netherfield city hall and besides the silent auction, dinner and the actual socializing part, there was the second half of the event where people could dance. It was all formal and the dances were all ballroom dances including; Foxtrot, Swing, Quickstep, Cha-Cha, Tango and the last being a Waltz.

Charles was determined to ask Jane to be his plus one to the event, and in a step to asking her, he first needed to learn the dances. Darcy was there to make him feel less uncomfortable, but between the two men, both wearing clothes as if they were about to go for a run rather than attend dance lessons, they stood out spectacularly.

"Charles, you've never been one to actually be nervous in these kinds of places, so what the hell am I doing here?" Darcy asked gruffly.

"You're really going to act all disinterested in coming here when you knew Elizabeth was going be here?" Charles cocked an eyebrow up in humor, "Despite what you professed the night we met, you stared at her a great deal of that night. If you really wished to dance with her in the end, why didn't you just ask?"

"Charles, you know I don't just go up to strange women in a bar and _ask_ them to dance."

"But you saw her dance, I'm sure I caught you two or three times watching her while I danced with Jane."

"That just shows how little you attended your own partner," Darcy muttered to himself.

"You're leading away from what I was trying to get at in the beginning. I think this Netherfield ball is the perfect way for you to possibly ask her since you _obviously_ have some interest in her."

"For heaven's sake, lower your voice, Bingley. We don't need everyone hearing our conversation. Besides, I doubt she'd be in attendance."

"She would if you ask her," Charles wagged an eyebrow with a toothy grin.

Darcy only shook his head at his friend and looked around the room of other people who were taking lessons.

There were a few old couples and a bunch of younger people around Darcy and Charles's age. Most of them were already paired with their partners probably both preparing for the gala dance.

One woman stood out from all the rest and Darcy's eyes became fixed on her form as she danced with a man who was about twice her age. She was laughing and was easily giving pointers as they moved before she relinquished her spot to a woman who seemed to be the same age as the older man.

There were a few other people who seemed to be wearing the same logo on their shirts as her, showing who were the instructors among all the students.

"Elizabeth Bennet is a _dance_ _instructor_?" Darcy turned his head and glared down at his friend, saying his words through gritted teeth.

"How else do you think I found this place?" Charles smirked, "I was asking about events that take place in Hertfordshire, she mentioned the gala and what all happened during it. I asked her if the dancing was formal or not and she said it was and that her sister taught ballroom dance at this dance studio."

"You could've mentioned it _before_ we got here."

"Why? Would you've not have come?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean if you aren't looking to actually dance with her, learning ballroom has its benefits."

Darcy wasn't sure what Charles was considering as a benefit, but was skeptical it was the correct one, "And what benefits are you referring to?"

"Well, a woman likes a guy who can dance, and grinding is not a form of dancing with a woman."

"I would never be seen grinding on any woman," Darcy said in disgust, not even being able to imagine himself doing such a vulgar thing.

The men's conversation was halted by a woman approaching with a warm smile, "Welcome gentlemen, are you are two new additions?"

"Yes, we are," Charles spoke up quickly before Darcy could escape.

"My name is Caroline Lee, one of the dance instructors."

"I'm Charles Bingley and this is my friend Will Darcy," Charles gestured to his friend.

"Darcy? You wouldn't happen to be _Viscount_ Darcy, would you?"

Darcy just nodded stiffly. He had seen that look on many women before. The calculating of his wealth and how much he was worth. That and the fact that he was still single.

To distract himself from her stares, he looked back towards the dance floor to watch Elizabeth help a couple with their steps. Her eyes were dancing with merriment as she laughed and said something to the pair.

"That's very kind of you, but I had a recommendation to work with Elizabeth Bennet," Charles's words penetrated through Darcy's mind and he looked towards his friend again and the woman they were with.

"Elizabeth Bennet," Caroline said, clearly annoyed before something came to mind, "Well but of course. However, though she is a decent instructor, she can't possibly teach you both. I'd be happy to be your instructor Mr. Darcy."

The smile she gave Will made his skin crawl, and he tried to think of a way out, "These are private lessons, correct?"

"Yes," her smile somehow getting wider.

 _She smiles too much_.

"How many other rooms are there to practice in here?"

"Two others, but one is being used currently."

Charles, beginning to sense his friend's unease decided to pull off the biggest wingman save he ever performed in his life.

"Well, since there is only one other practice room besides dancing in this more public room, I believe Darcy should be the one to use it," Darcy threw him a look of betrayal just before Charles finished, "He also prefers to dance with people he's a bit more comfortable with than someone he just met so he should be the one to dance with Elizabeth."

So it was that Darcy found himself standing across from Elizabeth in a room completely by themselves with a radio up against the wall plugged in. Her hands were on her hips and she fixed him with a glare of her own.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you probably don't want me to be standing across from you. If I had known you worked here I'd-"

"Never would have insulted me at the bar?" A smile broke across her face then," Don't worry, I won't try to have too much pleasure in 'babysitting' you while your friend learns how to dance. Who knows, you might leave learning something."

"I actually am not a bad dancer," Darcy said, not bothering to mention he had learned how to dance when he was a teenager.

She rose a skeptical eyebrow and looked over his apparel, "Of course."

Darcy only gave a small smirk after she turned to select a song for them to start off with. He dug into his bag to pull out his dancing shoes. It had been a while since he last put them on, but after Charles's request the night before, Darcy couldn't help feeling pleased to pull them out. To be now dancing with Elizabeth was a complete shock he didn't expect.

"So, what are we to be dancing? Cha Cha? Samba? Quickstep? I hope we can move past the basic Foxtrot," he said as he finished tying his laces and stood up. He figured she'd go with the faster songs.

Elizabeth, he noticed, stood a few inches taller than before with her heels. She was wearing soccer shorts, allowing Darcy to see her toned calf muscles and part of her thighs until he trained his eyes up.

She had also been looking him over, noticing he switched shoes and had a fine pair of dancing shoes that actually looked used, but well-kept. The ends of his sweatpants were pushed up over his calf muscles so as not to get in the way. His biceps, which while not ripped, showed no signs of fat when he crosses them over his chest.

Clicking the play button, they assumed starting positions. They instantly became aware of the other person invading their personal space, but neither said anything. Darcy squinted slightly as he heard the beginning part of the song. He tried to figure out which dance this was.

"This will be a Tango," Elizabeth said, somehow guessing what he was thinking.

Darcy mentally nodded and heard a note for which he could begin their steps.

For all his worth, he didn't recognize the song. It sounded almost like the 'Ride of the Valkyries', but then it drifted from that into that of a Tango melody. Darcy stole the briefest glances down to his partner and saw that there was a smile on her face for some mysterious reason. They went around the room in silence for about ten more seconds before words came from the radio singing the lyrics to the song, 'Bust Your Windows'.

It made him want to roll his eyes as he continued to lead them. He listened to the lyrics, a story about a woman's wrath it would seem about a cheating boyfriend.

"Interesting choice, this song. Can't say I've heard it before."

"Jazmine Sullivan. An inspiration to young girls in how to deal with cheating boyfriends," Elizabeth replied evenly.

"Speaking from experience?"

She finally looked up to meet his gaze, "I do believe _that_ is none of your business. Now unless you want to talk about dancing instructions, I do believe it would be best if we keep to ourselves."

Darcy smirked and lowered his head a little so his whisper, though unnecessary in a room by themselves, would be heard, "Keeping to ourselves would be kind of difficult don't you think with us doing ballroom, and definitely a Tango."

Elizabeth shot him a glare before switching the songs on her remote. Purposefully it would seem she changed it to a Foxtrot.

Darcy changed courses and fell into the easy steps of a Foxtrot. He waited a while before trying to draw her into a conversation again.

"Do you like dancing?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known how to do ballroom?"

"Six years."

 _Ok, so she was going to try and answer with one or two words, was she. He could change the questions to fix that._

"What made you start?"

Elizabeth cast him a frown, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"You've narrowed down my choices of conversation to just dance and as dancing was intended originally to be a social practice, there must be words between us."

"Dancing _instructions_ only. And while that may be the case and what dancing was intended for, I cannot see why two people with nothing in common or any real high opinion of the other should be forced into conversation."

Darcy could only just blink in silence, too surprised at her words to even find a decent reply.

Once their thirty-minute lesson was over, Elizabeth was out of the room in no time, as if leaving his company was pure ecstasy.

Will couldn't for the life of him understand why she thought he had a low opinion of her. _Yes, he did say those things at the bar, which he had to admit after watching her dance later on that same night, was not the case. She stirred up something inside of him that he couldn't understand. Plus, he didn't object to dancing with her today, and he actually tried to engage her in conversation, though she shut him down every time._

It made him want to laugh when he thought about how this was the first time he had ever done so.

Back out in the public dancing area, Charles was struggling still with his Foxtrot. Caroline seemed to have little patience for him and every time he messed up. When their time was over, his friend looked almost as relieved as Elizabeth.

"Rough go?" asked Darcy when his friend took a seat against the wall on the floor.

"I was tired after the first five minutes. Caroline seems... very strict."

"Yeah, I saw that," Darcy mumbled and sat down next to his friend to take off his dancing shoes.

"How was your lesson, Viscount? I'm sure if your instructor was not competent enough, I'm sure I could offer myself as a more _experienced_ teacher. I've been doing ballroom since I was seven," Caroline batted her eyelashes, "Though I'm sure no one with your skill needs help in actually learning anything seeing how you must have already been taught by the very best instructors in England."

Darcy was relieved only Charles was nearby to hear her speech. He had hoped that in America, here at least he'd be free from titles and social climbers trying to marry him. Unfortunately, he had run into the only woman in town who knew of him and his noble family.

"Caroline, your next appointment is here," Elizabeth walked over to join their small group. The woman looked displeased to leave Elizabeth alone with Darcy and his friend, but did so in the end, "I hope your lesson was alright, Mr. Bingley. My sister had informed me you might be coming. I'm sorry you may have had a poor first experience," Elizabeth said, actually sympathetic to a guy for once. No one should suffer an annoyed Caroline Lee.

"It was hard, but I won't be discouraged," Charles said bravely.

Elizabeth stole a quick glance to Darcy before addressing Charles again, "Since it would seem that your friend is actually quite skilled already in ballroom. Perhaps I can take over your lessons."

"That would be great," Bingley said in relief. He remembered afterwards his friend, he looked to Darcy, "That is if you're alright with that arrangement."

"Well, I didn't really want to come anyway. I was only keeping you company."

In truth, Darcy was a bit ticked off that his friend would steal his instructor, though he had no need of one.

It was probably for the best anyway, he figured.

 **Song: 'Bust Your Windows' by Jazmine Sullivan**

 **A/N: I must confess I have little idea where the heck this is going and who these characters are that I'm creating. Just watching a random show I was binge watching where this guy was a Viscount in America and I thought, why not. So Darcy is just hanging out with his friend in America for a spell.**

 **I decided this scene would be somewhat related to the scene at Netherfield where Darcy asked Elizabeth to dance a Reel. I brought Caroline Lee from Lizzie Bennet Diaries and this time she isn't related to Bingley.**

 **Because someone wasn't happy with the fact that I had a lot of lyrics in the story, I did a scene where it was just them dancing to a song. But if it isn't clear by now, this is like a musical/ book pride and prejudice. The lyrics have meaning where I have them written out, but you can tell me if you want me to trim it down more or just leave the song title for you to find on your own to look up on YouTube. I find both immersive, but I can't tell if you guys are looking up the songs and playing them or not so I leave in most of the song.**


	4. Take A Hint

**A/N: Thank you to all who have been so kind in your reviews. I didn't know I had it until recently, but I think I now get anxiety whenever I see in my mailbox that I got a review. I'm sure it will go away eventually. You guys are so great, and thank you for being patient with me. I hope I won't disappoint.**

There were few things that Elizabeth enjoyed doing outside of dancing, singing and long runs in the morning. Spending time with her close friend from childhood was definitely among her favorites.

Though they shared little in a way of hobbies, Elizabeth found her friend's rational mind a calming balm in the storm of their other friends who were scrambling to get married because they feared the dating pool would only be getting smaller.

For her part, Charlotte did, in fact, want to still get married. It was just that she hadn't bothered to correct Elizabeth on the matter since there were no likely candidates coming to her door. She had spent her time studying the law and was now working at a firm. She never spent much time out of studying to date when she was in undergrad and then law school. Now she felt a pang of regret every time she was invited to her old college friends' weddings.

Elizabeth would be her companion to these events and would always give her a running commentary on the people who were attending. She'd whisper who had settled, who would most likely be getting a divorce in the future, and who were the possible suspects of cheating on their spouse. It was kind of a comfort to Charlotte, as her friend did her best to make her feel better about remaining single, but even Elizabeth couldn't combat the scene of a couple holding a newborn baby which wasn't the size of a basketball.

Even Elizabeth's cold heart towards men would melt a little at the sight of a gurgling infant. That is, it would for a short time before she remembered that she'd need a guy to bring that about. Also, if she was thinking properly, raising a child was expensive. Heck, she was basically helping to raise her younger sisters and she was exhausted. She couldn't imagine starting from the beginning all the way up to Lydia's age.

Today, the two ladies were sitting at a bar, that played live music during the day. Charlotte was on her lunch break and walked down the couple blocks to their favorite place to hang out, The Library.

A funny name for a bar, but it offered a place upstairs where people actually did come to just read, while others might think it absolutely hilarious to try and read while drunk.

Elizabeth related to her friend about the encounter she had with the 'Douchebag of a man who had the biggest stick up his butt that Charlotte would ever see'.

Charlotte for her part would try not to laugh at her friend's description of the man. She tried to figure out, through the obvious dislike her friend had of the man, to understand what he was really like.

"Was he at least a good dancer? He wasn't stepping on your toes and knocking you over the whole time, was he?" asked Charlotte after her younger friend stopped long enough to take a few bites of her burger.

"That's one of the things that annoy me actually. He _knows_ how to dance! Why then does he need to come all the way to where I work to mess with me?" Elizabeth spat, slamming her water down a little more forceful than necessary.

"Maybe, and don't get angry with me before I finish, he likes you."

"Likes me?!" Elizabeth laughed at the implication, "Charlotte, I've never seen a man so...so distant and unpleasant as this guy. The first thing he said was that he didn't want to be there, I mean, if he really didn't, why not go home! Why actually force me to dance with him?" She was throwing her hands up by now in frustration.

"Perhaps, you aren't giving me the full picture, Lizzie," Charlotte said knowingly.

"It won't change anything to make him less like a jerk. When we started dancing, he started asking questions like if I had been in a bad relationship before with a guy who cheated on me. That was the first thing he asked me! What complete and total stranger does that?!"

"Why did he ask you that, I wonder?"

"Most likely because of the song by Jazmine Sullivan, but I will reserve the right to not be seen as someone who was cheated on. It's a good Tango song! Besides, a girl can listen to a song without being a victim."

"True I guess. It is interesting nonetheless that he would ask such a question."

"Probably he was looking to judge me, but I would not give him the satisfaction," Elizabeth took another bite out of her burger and then a few fries.

"Was that all he said?"

Elizabeth swallowed her food, "He asked me about dance. When I started and how I got into it."

"Oh," Charlotte nodded, knowing it had been her father who had first taught her how to dance long ago and that it had been their thing. Elizabeth had always been telling Charlotte how when she got married, she and her father would be doing ballroom instead of the cheesy pop songs usually done at the reception. It was back when Elizabeth held no dislike of men and still was less cynical, "Well, to be fair, I think you should give him some slack since he didn't know that was a taboo subject."

"If I'm lucky, he won't return to the dancing studio. Like I said, he already knows how to dance."

"Point made, but I still will reserve the conviction he might like you," Charlotte smirked as she lifted her soda up to her lips.

"You are a worse kind of friend, wishing me to be liked by someone I have disdain for."

Her friend shrugged, "That is your opinion. I mean you've only seen him like twice. He may prove better on further acquaintance."

"If I am forced in that man's company any more then I shall consider it stalking and get a restraining order."

The two ladies laughed at that before Elizabeth's died away with a groan.

"Oh _lord_ , am I not to be free from insufferable men this week?"

Charlotte looked over her shoulder to see Bill Collins walk into the bar.

"What is he doing here of all places?"

"Preaching to the masses," Charlotte joked.

Elizabeth tried to shrink into her seat but was unfortunately seen by Collins already.

"Well if it isn't one of the elusive Bennet women," he grinned as he drew close to their table.

Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face, "Elusive would implicate that you actually stand a chance of achievement down the line, and I can assure you that will never be the case."

About a couple of weeks after their parents were killed, Collins had inappropriately given a grieving Jane a marriage proposal. One which Elizabeth boldly interrupted and answered decidedly for her older sister.

Not only was his timing absolutely atrocious, but that he used the death of their parents and the debts they left behind a reason she should marry him to secure her future.

Of course, the dense man saw this interference as being Elizabeth saying she wished for his feelings and subsequently, wanted to marry him. Though she said that that was not the case and was willing to say that in any other language to make the idiot understand, he attributed to her playing hard to get.

Elizabeth was astounded to how long a man could actually wait, though she avoided him like the plague not just because of his unwanted attention, but because of his bad breath. It was as if he decided to choose the most disgusting smelling thing to eat and left it to sit in his fridge for a month before eating it. That and never once brushing his teeth or bother to pop in a piece of gum every now and again.

Bill Collins was a missionary. One he prided himself, who has been to many countries. As a missionary, you'd have to raise funds to be able to go in the first place. He _'flattered'_ himself in thinking he was very popular and loved by all who donated to his going. Really, everyone he approached on the topic was eager after about _five_ minutes to get him away from them as far as possible because of his breath and his ability to talk in monologues for a better part of an hour.

"Are you here for money?" asked Elizabeth, praying that was the case to get him on his way.

"No, my poor dear," no doubt adding the word to say that he believed she was still looking for another nickel to rub with her other one. Elizabeth successfully refrained from groaning out loud as he continued seeing how there was no easy way to shut him up. "I was actually looking for you this day to see if you have thought again over my gracious and self-less offer."

"Believe me, Collins, if I were to ever give you a positive response, Charlotte here has already been given permission to check me into a hospital for brain damage."

For a minute he looked a little irritated before rallying himself up again and placed a cool clammy hand over hers as he drew near, "I know that in time you shall see that my proposal is in fact probably the best one you may ever receive. Therefore, I shall not be disheartened."

 _Seriously, how many times must I say no_?

"Let go of my hand," Elizabeth said as she pulled her hand out from underneath his. His breath was beginning to make her want to run out the building for fresh air, but she wasn't about to let this man force her out of the place she was at first.

"Collins, I don't know what gave you the impression that I could possibly be interested in you, but let me repeat myself when I say absolutely in no freaking way will I ever marry you. I am not broke. Nor would I ever, if I was broke, be willing to give up my freedom to be tied down to you. If what you say is even remotely true that I may never be proposed to again, so be it. I'd rather be single. More for me."

There was an awkward pause for Collins as he stood there with the women, not sure what he should do next. After about a couple of minutes, he looked towards Charlotte as if seeing her for the first time. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Hello, dear Charlotte, and how are you fairing today?"

"Fine," Charlotte said warily as it looked like his attention was beginning to shift from her friend to herself.

"Your father's brother is a pastor correct?"

"Yes, he is. How would you know that exactly?" She frowned.

"I had a conversation with your mother on the work of the church while shopping in the fresh vegetable section at the grocery market. I must say I didn't know you hailed from theologian roots."

"What?" the ladies asked in unison.

"That her family studied theology," Collins clarified, "It is all things beneficial in life to have a strong connection to the church and of course God himself."

"Is there like a point to this conversation," Elizabeth muttered as she drank the last of her water.

"Have you ever considered a life of ministry, Miss Lucas?"

Elizabeth's eyes bulged at the boldness of this man as he placed a hand on Charlotte's lower back.

"No, no, no, no, _hell_ no!" Elizabeth pulled her friend away from the man's clutches.

"That man never ceases to amaze me with how incredibly dense and disgusting he can be. I fear sometimes for the people we force him on overseas," Elizabeth said once they were a safe distance away from him.

"For a man who claims to have talked to my mother, he didn't bother to find out that I was a lawyer, as in I'm making a lot more money than he is. I can almost _feel_ his hand still on me," Charlotte shivered.

"Hey ladies," said a buzzed man, approaching them, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Take a hike," Elizabeth shoved him away in irritation.

Charlotte chuckled at her younger friend's growing annoyance for their current situation. Collins was blocking the way to the exit and both had work to get back to soon.

"Hey Lizzie, you gonna sing us a song today? We're opening it up for Karaoke," called Jimmy Goulding from behind the bar.

Elizabeth looked at her friend and gave a smile, "You know what, I think we _shall_ sing a song."

"We _will_?" Charlotte rose an eyebrow.

Elizabeth led her friend to where the microphones were set up and she selected the song. Her friend instantly grinned when she saw the title of the song and the music started playing.

Elizabeth began the opening, "Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right"

Charlotte picked up where she left off, "I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the-"

"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not"

"You had me at "hello", then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south"

The two sang the chorus together making their way through the bar, Elizabeth again pushing away the guy who had just recently tried hitting on her, "Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my hey!

Take a hint, take a hint. No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"

Collins, ever the dense man, didn't seem to be paying much attention to the advancing lady's words, but rather to the fact that they were making their way over to him.

Elizabeth shook her head at the man who was grinning in front of her with bad breath, "I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "stop". And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped."

Charlotte grinned as she pointed at Collins, "You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht."

"Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No, you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint! What about "no" don't you get? So go and tell your friends.

I'm not really interested."

"It's about time that you're leavin'" Charlotte waved at him.

"I'm gonna count to three and-"

"Open my eyes and you'll be gone"

Elizabeth held up her fingers as she counted, stepping closer each time to Collins, "One,"

"Get your hands off my-"

"Two"

"Or I'll punch you in the-"

"Three"

"Stop your staring at my hey!"

The two ladies finished up the rest of the song together, "Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Woah! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my hey! Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"

To their relief, the man left just before the song finished. They laughed with one another and Elizabeth thanked Jimmy.

"Well, I do believe we got rid of him for about a week or so," Elizabeth said a little out of breath but happy.

"I forgot how much fun it was singing with you. That and singing a song from our childhood," Charlotte's face was flushed prettily as she gathered her things to head back to work.

"I'm telling you, we could totally sell out tickets if you did!" Elizabeth called after her.

Charlotte waved bye to her friend before pushing the door opening and leaving the bar.

Sighing, Elizabeth picked up her phone to check the time. Charles's private lesson was in fifteen minutes. She would need to start heading back over to the dancing studio.

"The things I do for my sister."

 **A/N: This song is from the Nickelodeon show Victorious. Take a Hint. Probably one of my favorite songs on that kids shows with my favorite character being one of the singers. I know it's kind of recent and most likely not heard of by a lot of you, but it's basically about two girls who were miserable and found themselves being hit on. The guys asked them to sing and so they did. The song the girls chose was probably not what they were expecting. No copy infringement intended. Just promoting my favorite songs I guess.**


End file.
